La gárgola rota
by Baba Yaga Studium
Summary: Una decisión errónea y un terrible accidente afectan la vida de Levi y de Hanji en más de un aspecto, involucrando a todos a su alrededor. Fic LeviHan, no incluye nada de Yaoi.


LA GÁRGOLA ROTA

Capítulo 1.  
Un juego de pelota

"Y"

— Y bien Armin ¿cómo te has sentido desde nuestra última cita? — El chico tenía recargado el rostro sobre su brazo y descansaba distraído sobre el escritorio de su médico, empujó con la punta de su dedo una bola de cuarzo que decoraba la mesa y la vio correr sobre su base de madera y regresó a su mismo lugar.

— No lo sé, creo que bien — le contestó él y Grisha tomó la nota en su cuaderno, lo tenía recargado sobre su pierna cruzada y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Aún te da náuseas el medicamento? — Armin negó con la cabeza y se irguió aburrido.

— No, pero me provocan mucha sed.

—Eso va a ir despareciendo con los días, tienes que darle un tiempo a tu cuerpo para que se adapte a la medicina, verás que a l larga te hará bien… Ahora dime ¿Cómo está tu padre?

— ¿Cuál de los dos? — Grisha se quitó los lentes y miró a Armin que le regresaba una expresión de fastidio.

"Y"

Caminó arrastrando los pies, detestaba tener que visitar al psiquiatra dos veces por semana al salir de la escuela, pero era eso o lo obligarían a ir a vivir con su padre biológico y sabía muy bien que, si hacía eso, era posible que su madre se matase al tratar de usar un cortaúñas. Cruzó la acera y pasó por enfrente de la mansión Ackerman, la miró por unos segundos y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda; ese lugar le aterraba y no solamente a él, todos los chiquillos del barrio le tenían miedo, su fachada victoriana y oscurecida imponía respeto y la reja alta no ayudaba a darle un aspecto amistoso.

Había visto al dueño solamente un par de veces, el tipo era un huraño que bien podría pasar por un ermitaño amargado y evitaba a toda costa el contacto con los vecinos. Así que, acomodándose su mochila sobre los hombros, apresuró el paso hacia su casa.

Dio la vuelta sobre una esquina y pronto llegó a la casa donde vivía con su madre, cruzó el jardín que se esmeraba tanto en cuidar y al girar el pomo de la puerta y poner un pie dentro del recibidor, un fuerte olor a quemado le dio la bienvenida; el espacio se veía velado por el humo que flotaba encima de él y apresurándose, se dirigió a la cocina donde su madre seguramente había tratado de preparar el almuerzo.

— ¿Mamá? — la llamó al notar que el humo era más intenso en la cocina y el sonido chillante de la alarma anti incendios hacía eco por toda la casa; corrió al tiempo que arrojaba su mochila al piso y el rostro sonriente de su madre lo recibió.

— ¡Ah Armin! Ya llegaste — le dijo Hanji quitándose un mechón de cabello que tenía pegado a la frente por el sudor — Mira, hice filetes de pescado para el almuerzo, están quemados por fuera y congelados por dentro para compensar — Armin miró la charola que su madre sostenía y los pedazos de pescado carbonizado aún humeaban con olor recalcitrante; el muchacho le dio una sonrisa fingida y dirigiéndose al armario que estaba empotrado en un rincón, sacó un banquillo plegable, lo acomodó y trepándose, alcanzó la alarma que no dejaba de chillar, la apagó y pudo pensar con mayor tranquilidad, regresó el banquito a su lugar y se apresuró a abrir las ventanas para que el humo saliera.

— No te preocupes, yo me encargo — le dijo a Hanji y tomando un trapo que colgaba de una percha, recibió la charola con la comida quemada y la puso dentro del fregadero.

— Quería preparar tu almuerzo una vez para variar — le dijo Hanji a modo de disculpa, Armin negó con la cabeza y abrió el refrigerador revisando lo que había en su interior, sacó un paquete de carne, una bolsa con ensalada preparada y dejando todo sobre la encimera de la cocina, se dispuso a cocinar.

— Déjalo, yo haré la comida, además es algo que me relaja.

Hanji se sentó en un banco alto y miró a su hijo preparando la comida — Tu padre llamó — le dijo y Armin detuvo su trabajo por un momento y miró a su madre.

— ¿Qué quería?

— Recordarte que pasará por ti el viernes después de la escuela — Armin asintió en silencio y continúo rebanando la carne en lonjas delgadas, las colocó en una charola y hurgando en el trastero, encontró una raclette que le entregó a su madre.

— Ponla en la mesa — le dijo a Hanji y ésta corrió a dejar la charola encima de la mesa, la encendió y esperó ansiosa a que su hijo terminara de cortar los vegetales que pondrían en la parrilla. Un golpe los hizo dar un salto; un balón había rebotado contra la ventana de la cocina y había dejado una clara mancha de lodo encima del vidrio — ¿Qué diablos?

Armin se asomó molesto y el rostro de Eren apareció sorprendiéndolo.

— Hola, vamos a jugar al parque ¿vienes? — Armin apretó los labios y miró el manchón de fango sobre la ventana.

— No tenías por qué golpear la ventana — le reclamó Armin — hay un timbre en la puerta principal.

— Lo sé, pero quería sorprenderte — le contestó Eren mientras hacía dominadas con el balón.

— Estamos por comer, iré más tarde — le dijo Armin, Mikasa apareció detrás de Eren y le dio una palmada dolorosa en la nuca.

— Te dije que no hicieras eso — Eren la miró enojado mientras se frotaba donde le había dado el golpe — más tarde lo limpiará Eren, no te preocupes.

— Muchachos en cuanto terminemos de comer Armin irá a jugar con ustedes, tiene que hacer más actividades al aire libre — La cabeza de Hanji apareció a través del hueco de la ventana y Armin la miró sin darle crédito a sus palabras.

— Los veo más tarde — Armin cerró la ventana no sin dejar de escuchar las protestas que Eren le hacía a Mikasa al haberlo ofrecido a limpiar la ventana de la cocina de Armin — mamá, creo que hago bastante actividad al aire libre.

Le reclamó a Hanji que regresaba a su lugar en la mesa — Ir y venir a la escuela no cuenta como actividad, además, tu padre quiere que hagas ejercicio — le dijo ella comprobando que la superficie de la raclette estaba bastante caliente — además, Eren es agradable, es bueno que hagas amigos.

— Ya bastante tengo con soportarlo en la escuela — Armin se acercó a la mesa y sentándose junto a su madre, echó la carne sobre la charola caliente y ésta comenzó a sisear mientras se cocinaba.

"Y"

Miró su mano enguantada y ya no sabía si en verdad seguía sintiendo algo por dentro, había permanecido dentro de su casa por los últimos tres días y apenas había probado alimento y si acaso, para mitigar la sed, vagamente mojaba los labios en el agua que se negaba a beber; las heridas del rostro le ardía por ratos, pero la ignoraba tanto como era posible, aunque la más grande, que le corría desde el nacimiento del cabello hasta la barbilla era la que lo despertaba con punzadas dolorosas en medio de la noche.

Se levantó de su asiento y el cuero crujió cuando éste se liberó de su peso, caminó atravesando la estancia hasta llegar al piano Bernstein que permanecía mudo desde hacía meses; levantó la tapa que cubría las teclas y las miró mientras que la sensación de una mano helada le apretaba el pecho dejándolo sin respiración. Un dedo enguantado se posó encima de una tecla oprimiéndola, una nota solitaria escapó y tratando de dominar el temblor en su cuerpo, oprimió otra tecla con el dedo anular, una nueva nota vibró dentro de la caja de resonancia y su corazón latió con dolor cuando los dedos faltantes no pudieron continuar con su camino sobre las teclas de marfil; su respiración se agitó y presa del pánico y de la furia, golpeó las teclas con la palma abierta y la cacofonía le lastimó los oídos.

— ¡Me encanta esa pieza, suena tan elegante! — Le bromeó Kenny mientras Levi aún sentía el hormigueó molesto en los huecos de sus dedos faltantes, apretó los labios y dio la media vuelta para salir del salón de música.

— Déjame en paz — le exigió a su tío pasando a su lado, la herida del rostro había comenzado a punzarle como si le estuviesen clavando un picahielos, no deseaba verlo, ni a él ni a nadie más.

— Bien, de cualquier manera tengo que salir, estaré con Mike por si me necesitas.

— Dudo mucho necesitarte — le dijo Levi y se escabulló de la estancia de techos altos, caminó con paso firme y se fue escaleras arriba para llegar a su habitación en la cual se encerraba a cal y canto durante horas.

"Y"

— ¡Qué bueno que viniste Armin! — Le gritó Eren al tiempo que hacia dominadas con un balón de futbol, se habían reunido todos los chicos de la cuadra en un parque cercano a su casa y por lo general, ese era el punto de reunión en las tardes soleadas.

— Mi madre me obligó — le dijo quejándose al tiempo que metía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— ¡Ven, vamos a jugar retas! — Gritó Jean y de un empujón le quitó el balón a Eren — vamos, te quedas en mi equipo.

Armin suspiró fastidiado mientras los chicos se organizaban en grupos y en menos de dos minutos, comenzaron a correr pateando el balón disputándose por él — ¡Anda Armin, debes jugar! — Gritó Eren y de una patada, le lanzó el balón que fue a golpear directamente sobre su hombro; Armin sintió el dolor del golpe y fue incapaz de regresar la jugada, tomó el balón con ambas manos y miró molesto a Eren.

— ¡Patéalo hacia acá! — Jean le hizo una seña con la mano para que pateara el balón hacia su dirección, Armin apretó los labios molesto con ese juego y dejando caer el balón, lo pateó tan fuerte como pudo sin marcar una dirección definida. Los rostros de todos los chicos se alzaron cuando el balón se elevó marcando una curva irregular y para la decepción de todos, voló la reja que separaba el parque de la mansión Ackerman y fue a incrustarse en un hueco sobre la marquesina del primer piso, los chicos observaron en silencio cómo el balón estaba atascado entre una gárgola de mirada feroz y el muro de la casa.

— ¡Bien hecho Armin! — Espetó Rainier, todos los chicos se habían reunido y miraban impotentes el balón a través de las rejas de acero negro — Y tenías que arrojarlo a esa casa embrujada.

— No fue mi intención — se disculpó Armin disfrutando en silencio que por fin el juego había terminado.

— Escuché que una bruja vive ahí — Jean miró con recelo hacia la casa.

— Escuché que Frankenstein vive ahí — dijo Sasha mientras mordisqueaba un emparedado que había sacado del bolsillo de su pantalón.

— ¡Todos ustedes están muy enajenados! ¡Es un laboratorio secreto donde le sacan el cerebro a unos zombies y se lo ponen a otros para crear una raza de súper zombies! — Todos giraron la cabeza para mirar a Connie que comenzaba a desvariar.

— No sean bobos, es la casa de mi primo, pero no le gusta recibir ningún tipo de visita, si mi tío Kenny está ahí, él nos podría dar el balón — Mikasa empujó a los chicos haciéndolos a un lado y se encaminó hacia el portón principal, tocó el timbre y esperó algunos segundos a que alguien contestara. La única respuesta que recibió fue el silencio a través del intercomunicador y volvió a llamar al timbre.

— ¡Largo! No quiero niños — Resonó una voz seca y fría al otro lado del intercomunicador y Mikasa se echó hacia atrás.

— Olvida tu balón Jean, no hay manera de que lo regrese y mejor me voy… No quiero verlo —Mikasa dio la media vuelta y se alejó del grupo de chicos.

— ¡De eso nada! — Eren comenzó a trepar la reja alta y de un salto, entró al jardín de la mansión, para sorpresa de todos, que lo miraban sin poder creer que hubiese hecho eso, corrió agazapado por en medio del césped y finalmente llegó hasta la construcción de piedra fría, se encaramó del alféizar de una ventana y apoyándose en una tubería, comenzó a trepar hasta que llegó al primer piso, avanzó con la espalda pegada en la pared y todos los chicos lo miraban conteniendo la respiración.

Suspiró aliviado cuando alcanzó el lugar donde estaba atorado el balón y tomándolo con ambas manos, hizo una señal de triunfo una vez que la sujetó, los chicos chiflaron alegres mientras que Armin apretaba los labios al sentirse nervioso de ver a Eren haciendo un baile bobo en la orilla de la marquesina.

La caída sucedió como si fuera una película en cámara lenta, el pie de Eren perdió el soporte cuando se resbaló en la orilla de la marquesina oscura, soltó el balón en un intento de asirse de algún lugar y su mano encontró el cuerno de la gárgola que con las fauces abiertas, pretendía asustar a los invasores, trabajo que evidentemente, no estaba haciendo muy bien.

Los chicos contuvieron un grito por la sorpresa y Armin, de la nada empezó a escalar la reja, haciéndolo de manera casi inconsciente, la adrenalina se había apoderado de él y pasando las piernas al otro lado de la reja, se dejó caer en el terreno invadiéndolo. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron y vio a Eren que se suspendía peligrosamente apenas sosteniéndose de la gárgola que comenzaba a tambalearse — ¡Suéltala Eren! — Le gritó Armin y el chico miró hacia abajo y sintió cómo la escultura de piedra se vencía bajo su peso — ¡Déjate caer!

Eren apretó la quijada y tratando de no pensar mucho en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, soltó sus dedos de la escultura de piedra y se dejó caer al vacío, ahogó un grito que se quedó atorado en su garganta cuando Armin trató de detener su caída y ambos fueron a dar al piso en medio de un golpe.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó Armin aturdido y Eren rodó sobre su espalda y puso los brazos en cruz asintiendo.

— Gracias — Alcanzó a balbucear, aún sentía su corazón que latía con fuerza contra sus oídos, pero un crujido los obligó a alzar los ojos y vieron cómo la gárgola de piedra se tambaleaba peligrosamente encima de sus cabezas — ¡rueda! — gritó Eren y los dos chicos se arrastraron velozmente y apenas fueron capaces de quitarse al momento en que la pesada gárgola se precipitaba hacia el vacío y cayó haciéndose pedazos apenas a unos centímetros de ellos.

El estruendo hizo un sonoro eco que rebotó contra las paredes altas de la mansión y los dos chicos se quedaron petrificados viendo los restos de la escultura de granito y a lo lejos, los otros chicos se echaron a correr para escapar de las represalias que se cernirían sobre ellos. Armin contempló el desastre que estaba cerca de ellos y sabía que habría problemas gracias al rescate de un balón.

— ¡Vengan acá! — Dos manos fuertes los sujetaron por las orejas obligándolos a levantarse del césped — ¡Tienen serios problemas! ¡Díganme ahora mismo dónde viven!

Los dos chicos se miraron preocupados y Levi los sacudió por las orejas cuando no obtuvo una respuesta, Armin vio de reojo a su captor y un rostro cicatrizado le regresaba una expresión furiosa — Así que no van a hablar, entonces llamaré a la policía, ellos sabrán qué hacer con ustedes.

Los llevó a rastras a través del jardín y los arrojó dentro de la casa, cerró la puerta con chapa y se encaminó directo a una mesilla donde descansaba un teléfono — ¡Va a llamar a la policía! — susurró Eren temeroso — mi padre me dijo que si me metía en otro problema, me mandaría al colegio cristiano militarizado ¡Por favor Armin, piensa en algo! No quiero pasarme tres años recibiendo duchas frías a las cuatro de la mañana.

Armin cerró los ojos apretándolos y suspiró — Por Dios, estoy seguro que después me arrepentiré de esto — dio un paso al frente y se aclaró la garganta — ¡Espere! — le pidió a Levi que ya tenía el auricular contra la oreja y estaba marcando un número, miró a Armin y colocó el teléfono en su lugar — yo lo hice, entré por un balón y sin querer tiré la gárgola, mi amigo vino a ayudarme, de no ser por él, me hubiese matado al caer.

Levi los miró en silencio y sus ojos saltaban de uno a otro en intervalos, alzó una ceja lo que le provocó una punzada de dolor, pero la disimuló bufando — ¿Dónde vives?

— En la calle Paradise número quince.

— ¿Están tus padres en casa? — Armin asintió y Levi se aproximó hasta él tomándolo por el brazo — vamos, esto no se va a quedar así y tú — se dirigió a Eren que no había abierto la boca en todo el tiempo en el cual Armin asumió la responsabilidad — lárgate de aquí y si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi casa, te voy a hacer algo muy feo y no sé qué será.

Levi volvió hasta la puerta llevando a Armin consigo y al abrirla, Eren salió corriendo — ¡Te llamaré más tarde! — Le gritó a Armin y en unas cuantas zancadas, cruzó el jardín, Levi accionó un control remoto y la pesada reja de hierro se abrió dejando a Eren escapar.

— Camina — le dijo a Armin y este comenzó a avanzar para guiarlo hasta su casa, agachó la mirada y notó que la mano enguantada que lo sujetaba, tenía un faltante de dedos, así que eso, sumado a las cicatrices tan profundas en su rostro, le causaban escalofríos.

"Y"

N/A Y aquí estamos, comenzando con esta nueva historia, muchas gracias a mi beta "NavyBlue Glasses" que me ha dado las ideas para desarrollar este fic LeviHan, espero que disfruten de leerlo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.


End file.
